Cyber Love
by CinthiaMalec
Summary: No estaba dentro de mis planes, en realidad no fue algo que buscara. Un clic equivocado, un amor encontrado.


No recuerda con exactitud cuando el _Ship_ intenso con aquel YouTuber que ni de casualidad conocía, se hizo más que presente. Supone que sucedió en poco tiempo, cuando sus redes sociales y el mismo San Google, creo algo llamado: **MALEC.**

Él había fruncido tanto el ceño que la cabeza le comenzó a doler y es que, ¿Quién jodidos dioses era Alec Lightwood?

Bueno, nada que Internet no le fuese a negar. Así que, ¿Quién está sentado a las 2:27 am, googleando el nombre de alec? Exacto, Magnus Bane.

Sus ojos verdes vagan entre los espacios seleccionados, donde el nombre desfila en medio de un oasis de información que bien podría ser usada para fines nada lucrativos. Pero el entiende eso, sobre todo cuando su nombre esta tan usado por los insaciables patrocinadores y los fans que le crean tanta porquería homosexual.

De pronto lo encuentra, en cómo no, **WIKIPEDIA.**

 **ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD TRUEBLOOD - Es un YouTuber de origen Turco, actualmente ciudadano Francés. Cuenta con diecisiete años y está dentro del TOP 10 de los mejores Youtubers pagados y mencionados. El canal de alec es conocido alrededor del globo y se ha hecho famoso no solo por su apariencia andrógina, si no por el contenido que crea para su canal.**

 **Alec asistió al Tsunami realizado en Noviembre 17 del año pasado, realizando en Denver, Colorado. Siendo esa, su primera aparición fuera de las cámaras.**

Magnus achina los ojos ante la información brindada y continúa deslizando su dedo por la pantalla táctil de su tableta.

 **En marzo del presente año, causo un escándalo dentro de la comunidad Youtuber y sus seguidores, quienes no perdieron oportunidad de hablar sobre el tema y regarlo como pólvora por las redes sociales.**

 **En el video titulado "50 cosas sobre mi" alec hizo la revelación estelar de que gustaba de uno de sus compañeros de plataforma.**

 **Los seguidores recordaran que alec ha sido "juntado" con distintos compañeros de campo, con los reconocidos "ships" que van desde el YouTuber colombiano "** **Nicolas Arrieta"** **entre muchos otros.**

 **Dichos Ships, han sido desmentidos por el mismo YouTuber, pero el escándalo surgió cuando se revelo el nombre del compañero del que gustaba, siendo para nuestra sorpresa, nada más y nada menos que el YouTuber de fama Internacional,** **MAGNUS BANE.**

 **Para los que no sepáis, Magnus Bane es un famoso "Gamer" dentro de la plataforma, famoso por sus técnicas y habilidades a la hora de jugar y con un promedio de 7 millones de seguidores y subiendo.**

 **Después del alboroto que la noticia trajo consigo, las seguidoras de alec (5 millones y subiendo) crearon el ya multi famoso** **MALEC.**

Bien, jodida mierda. Ya no quería seguir leyendo todo ese desastre que se le estaba presentando. Si, era algo peor que un simple escándalo, porque aparentemente, se estaba pasando entre sus seguidores, quienes no perdían tiempo en los directos para hacer preguntas sobre si conocía a Alec o no.

Gruño con fastidio e ingreso a su cuenta, con la única intención de ver uno de los videos de ese niñato que le estaba trayendo dolores de cabeza.

Tecleo "Alec Lightwood" en el buscador de la plataforma y esta le redirigio al canal del mocoso. Levanto una de sus perfectas cejas cuando reconoció el nombre; Alec'sBlue.

Si ya le podían ir dando al mocoso con dicho nombrecito. Continúo curioseando dentro del canal y comprobó que sus seguidores pronto subirían a los 6 millones y sonrió, el pronto obtendría los 9.

Se rasco la mejilla y decidido, dio "clic" al primer video que apareció en su campo de visión, y espero pacientemente cuando la canción típica de cada video feminista, apareció, dando inicio a lo que sería el video y el título en letras cursivas y brillantes. Por lo menos tenía que reconocer que se esforzaba por editar sus videos.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver sus fotos antes, simplemente y movido por la curiosidad de la obsesión de los seguidores, fue y observo uno de sus videos.

Un rostro hermoso le recibió en el video y casi que se traga todos sus insultos. Porque vale, no se lo esperaba así.

¿El era alec? ¿El del ship? Bueno, ya no le molestaba tanto.


End file.
